


Небольшие проблемы с памятью

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — О нет, только не это, — простонала Поттс. — С фамилией Тони у тебя появился его недовольный тон. Мир не переживёт этого, кажется, мне пора готовиться к очередному концу света. — Очень смешно, — фыркнул Паркер. — Я бы посмеялся, но утром я плохо воспринимаю шутки.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Kudos: 5





	Небольшие проблемы с памятью

Питер лежал на кровати, тупо глядя в потолок. Подумать только, они победили Таноса всего неделю назад. Но… но какой ценой? Парень закусил губу, перед глазами опять пробежались картинки смерти Тони. Всё уже никогда не станет прежним.

Ну, хотя бы потому, что Паркер был единственным, у кого после воскрешения, частично повредилась память. Казалось, что кто-то специально стёр важные аспекты его жизни.

Черт, это раздражало! Просто выводило из себя. Нет, ну серьёзно, Питер ненавидел чего-то не понимать. Вдох-выдох, всё наладится.

Итак, он Человек-паук. Он Питер Паркер. У него почти не осталось семьи. Черт, и почему же всё так дерьмово? Но… почему Пит скрывал свою силу? Ответ никак не приходил на ум. Или это просто Паук научился игнорировать очевидное?

— Братик, — к нему в комнату вбежала Морган. — Мне приснился кошмар.

— Иди сюда, малышка, тебе повезло, что я не могу уснуть, — парень легко обнял её, ощущая приятный аромат чизбургеров.

Ах да, Питеру пришлось стать хорошим старшим братом, в каком-то роде стать для неё ключевой фигурой для подражания. И он боялся, что ошибётся. Его это съедало заживо.

У Паркера есть стимул жить. У него есть Морган, Мэй, Пеппер. Все они стали для него самыми близкими людьми, которых он был ещё не готов потерять. Никогда больше.

Его сестрёнка вскоре тихо засопела, и парень понял, что и ему можно уснуть. Рядом с ней было так легко и спокойно. Казалось, что всё наладилось.

Утро наступило (зачем?) весьма неожиданно. Питер не очень-то хотел вставать и идти в школу. Хотя он потерял пять лет своей жизни, поэтому приходилось наверстывать упущенное. В итоге выяснилось, что из всего их потока также исчезли с ним только двое: Мишель и Флэш. И если первая ему нравилась, то от второго его тошнило, и он думал над тем, чтобы дать ему в нос.

Его лучший друг… Тед, правильно? Нет, подождите-ка, нет! Нед, его зовут Нед! И как Паркер только мог такое забыть? Уму не постижимо. У них же было одно общее увлечение… это, ну как его… Черт! Почему-то всё это было старательно покрыто пеленой.

И стоит ли тогда это даже пытаться вспомнить? Питер не мог, не то чтобы он сильно пытался, но всё же. Это было довольно-таки сложно, да, именно так.

Парень встал, стараясь не тревожить Морган, которая всё ещё спала, укутавшись в одеяло. Черт, это было слишком мило. Паркер сонно улыбнулся, направившись душ. Больше всего на свете ему нужно было освежиться и наконец прийти в себя.

Мягкое полотенце дотронулось до его кожи, а капли продолжали капать на пол. Пит вздохнул. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Парень наконец-то оделся и спустился в столовую, где его уже ждала Пеппер.

— Доброе утро, Морган у тебя? — спросила она, затем последовал кивок. — Что ж, это хорошо. Завтракай, и Хэппи отвезёт тебя в школу.

— Утречко, — хмуро отозвался Питер, зевая.

Нет, конечно, он любил учиться и всё такое, но сейчас (может, это было и раньше? Он не помнил) школа вызывала отвращение. Нужно, просто смириться, верно?

— О нет, только не это, — простонала Поттс. — С фамилией Тони у тебя появился его недовольный тон. Мир не переживёт этого, кажется, мне пора готовиться к очередному концу света.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Паркер. — Я бы посмеялся, но утром я плохо воспринимаю шутки.

Ах да, как же можно забыть этот момент? Пеппер посчитала, что так было бы проще, ведь Тони всегда видел в нем сына. К тому же, она надеялась сбросить на него некоторые обязанности в управлении SI. Нет, конечно, женщина хорошо справлялась, но все равно считала, что должна проводить с дочерью больше времени. Морган сейчас тоже нелегко: она же лишилась отца.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? — спросила Пеп, на что Пит поднял брови вверх. — Вот опять!

Питер на этот раз смог лишь рассмеяться, доедая завтрак дороже, чем вся его жизнь. По крайней мере, пока он не был Старком. Стоит ли говорить, что это всё меняло, да?

— Ладно, спасибо, было вкусно, я побежал, пока Хэппи не начал за меня снова переживать, — слабо улыбнулся парень, вставая из-за стола. — Увидимся днем.

Ох, Паркер нутром чувствовал, что ничего не будет просто в этот дурацкий день. Что-то определенно пойдёт не так. Как обычно, в принципе. Хэппи остановил машину недалеко от школы.

— Тебя здесь высадить или..? — спросил он, поворачиваясь назад.

— Я утром ещё не готов идти так далеко, — пожал плечами Питер. — К тому же, смысл, если ты можешь меня буквально довести?

Мужчина что-то неразборчиво пробубнил и снова завёл машину. Возможно, он не ожидал такого поворота событий, однако Паук просто не помнил, зачем просил Хогана останавливаться за пару кварталов. Нет, ну вот серьёзно? Никакие идеи не приходили ему в голову. Что ж.

— Я заберу тебя после уроков, — напомнил ему Хэппи, когда парень вышел из ауди.

Питер кивнул и, наконец, заметил удивлённые взгляды школьников. Упс, всё, наверное, должно было пройти всё-таки не так? Однако сейчас почему-то ему было наплевать на это, хотелось лишь найти знакомые лица.

— Эм Джей? — Паркер увидел знакомую копну волос.

— Ага, утро, — ответила девушка, поправляя свою чёлку. — А ты не изменился, ботаник.

— Ты тоже как обычно превосходна, — с улыбкой произнёс парень, на что Джонс изогнула бровь. — Что? Я уже не могу сделать комплимент самой красивой девушке?

— Ты определенно ударился головой, — фыркнула Мишель. — Но я польщена, что ты, наконец, заметил очевидное.

Черт, кажется, эти двое нашли друг друга. Ох, не к добру это. Было хорошо, когда Питер был Питером, а сейчас не то чтобы он уже не Питер, но уже точно не прежний. Это могло удивить, но Эм Джей лишь подхватила его под руку и повела в нужный класс. Она всегда знала, чего хотела, поэтому действовала так, как считала нужным.

— Сходим на свидание? — неожиданно спросил Паркер.

— Черт, ты серьёзно? — недовольно пробубнила она. — Я уж думала, что тебя придётся носом тыкать. А нет, ошиблась. Первый раз за жизнь, кстати.

Ох, как же ему не хватало её лёгкого сарказма, безразличного (но тёплого) взгляда и её едких фраз, которые били в самую цель. Что ж, кажется, он в Раю.

— Кого я вижу, — язвительно протянул Флэш. –Два лузера нашли друг друга. Какая неожиданность!

— Не поверишь, я сам в шоке, — доверительно произнёс Пит, ненатурально подмигивая.

— Очень смешно, Паркер, — недовольно фыркнул он. — Я посмотрю, как ты запоешь на уроке физкультуры, где я побью тебя на законных основаниях.

— Я буду петь «Аве Мария», или тебе нужно что-то конкретное? — спросил его Паук, мило улыбаясь.

Мишель гордо посмотрела на Пита. Она поправила чёлку и насмешливо произнесла:

— Мой птенчик вырос, — после чего приложила ладонь к груди.

Их разговор прервал звонок и мисс Ивэл, которая вошла в класс. Она совершенно не изменилась за эти пять лет, хоть и утверждала, что не превращалась в пыль. Что ж, во многом эта женщина была загадкой, но это уже совсем другая история (как бы определенно кто-то сказал).

— Окей, давайте представим, что мы рады друг друга видеть. Знаете, ложь во благо и всё такое, — устало произнесла преподавательница. — А сейчас новая тема. Новая тема, да. Стоп, а какой вы вообще класс?

По правде говоря, почти все уроки прошли быстро. Их учителя старались быть позитивными и делать вид, что всё приходит в норму. Только вот ничего не приходило. Паркеру хотелось закрыться в туалете и разбить об зеркало ладони. Но он держался, пытался быть сильным. Но Питер не был уверен, что у него получалось настолько хорошо.

И вот он настал черёд того самого урока. Паук почему-то не видел в этом ничего обычного, хотя нутром чуял, что раньше это его волновало.

И вот они уже встали в линейку, их учитель лениво рассмотрел класс в поисках старых лиц.

— Мисс Джонс? Я думал, что у Вас пожизненное освобождение от моего урока, — подметил он.

— Я знаю. Но сегодня особый случай, и я должна быть в первом ряду, — пожала плечами Мишель, как будто и не видела в этом ничего необычного.

Итак, всё началось. План занятия был прост: пробежка, разминка, а потом и спарринг для тех, у кого ещё осталась энергия. У Паркера её было слишком много. Последнее время он только что и делал, что депрессовал. Теперь же появилась такая прекрасная возможность. Верно же, да?

Флэш уже хотел крикнуть какое-то оскорбление, как он рванул. Питер почти не сдерживался и бегал очень быстро.

— Да он на наркоте! — громко произнёс Томпсон.

— Не суди людей по своему предпочтению в развлечениях, — ответил ему парень.

Он совершенно не запыхался и был, в какой-то мере, в норме. Да, думаю, что можно сказать и так. Сейчас даже казалось, что Пит выглядел лучше, как будто часть груза упала с его плеч.

— Мистер Оксвальд, — возмутился Флэш. — Видите расизм? А я вот вижу. Чистой воды расизм!

Было видно, что больше всего на свете учитель хочет оказаться в кровати и с бутылкой вина подальше от этих надоедливых детей. Но нужно было что-то делать. Он вздохнул, всем видом показывая, что их проблемы — фигня.

— Черт, кажется, кто-то будет смотреть видео с Капитаном Америкой? — усмехнулся мистер Оксвальд.

— Только не это, — простонал Питер. — У Кэпа там такой надоедливый голос и униформа отстой.

Затем последовала тишина. Окей, наверное, никто не ожидал, что произойдёт это. Паркер был всегда ботаником и любителем супергероев. Сейчас же казалось, что он смотрел на это скептически. Это было необычно, как минимум.

— За это его можно побить на спарринге, да? — опять вставил свои пять копеек Флэш.

— А вот и мой первый ряд, — довольно улыбнулась Мишель.

Преподаватель махнул на подростков рукой, понимая, что их сейчас не остановит никакое наказание. А он, если что, его потом все равно назначит. Парни встали на маты, шоу началось. Томпсон резко атаковал, Паркер же просто уклонялся, не прикладываю к этому больших усилий (окей, вообще никаких). Подростки увлечённо наблюдали за дракой, ещё не до конца уверенные, кто же победит.

— Питер, если ты прекратишь филонить, то сможешь сам выбрать место нашего свидания, — крикнула ему Джонс, и все удивлённо уставились на неё, не думая, что Паук сдерживается.

Но всё было именно так. Но сейчас что-то резко переключилось в его мозгу. Парень взял его за грудки, оторвав ступни от пола, после чего бросил шокированного Флэша на пару метров вперёд. Слава небесам, что крови не было, но, кажется, это было очень больно.

— Мои родители засудят тебя, — прошипел он, всё ещё отходя от шока.

— Это ещё кто кого, — рассмеялся Паркер, опасно хрустнув костяшками. — Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь, Юджин. И в следующий раз я убью тебя, если ты начнёшь даже неровно дышать в мою сторону, — последнюю фразу он сказал очень тихо, чтобы слышали только они двое. При этом парень нажал указательным пальцем на его грудную клетку. Что-то сейчас вот-вот сломается. — Ты понял?

— Понял, — тихо ответил Флэш, хотя всем ясно и понятно, что он ни фига не понял.

— Расходимся, — мистер Оксвальд подошёл к ним. — Все целы? Никому не нужно в медпункт? — они лишь покачали головой.

— Знаешь, мы, возможно, подружимся, — задумчиво произнёс Питер.

После чего он сразу ушёл к Мишель строить планы на их свидание. А Томпсон так и стоял, пытаясь переварить, что же сейчас произошло.


End file.
